Bella's Unlucky Morning
by Silenceandmoods
Summary: What happend when Bella goes to school but takes a fall down the stairs head first and Carlisle finds her. What will Carlisle tell Edward and will Carlisle be able to save Bella this time?
1. The fall

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's Point of View **

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _My alarm clock rang annoyingly and I quickly hit the off button and then got up. I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I decided that I would wear my hair in a pony tail since I did not have time to do anything else with my hair. I put on my clothes and grabbed my coat and bag. I ran to the steps and I guess I was so preoccupied with something else I missed my step and I fell down, all the way to the bottom and that's when I lost consciousness. I felt warm, sticky blood on my heard and then it went black.

**Carlisle's Point of View **

I was in my office reading a book on molecular structure when I felt my phone vibrating.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking." I answered.

"Good morning Carlisle" I recognized Edward voice. And then looked at my watch, it was a minute to seven thirty.

"Good morning Edward, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Yes but Bella isn't here. Do you think you could go check on her? I just want to make sure she is ok." When he finished his sentence I was already walking to my Mercedes.

"Of course Edward, I'm on my way"

"Thank you and I forgot to tell you. Today is early release we will be home around ten thirty"

"Ok see you then" I hung up the phone and started driving to Bella's house. I was turning onto her block and saw that her car was still in the drive way. I stepped onto her door step and the smell of blood caught my sent. It was strong. There seemed to be a lot of it. I grabbed the key that was under the eve and found Bella on the ground and her head was bleeding. I quickly ran over to her and tried to get her to talk to me.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" she made some movement at my name but didn't say much. I picked her up and brought her out to my Mercedes. _What would I tell Edward when he gets home? Oh lord please tell me she will be ok. _I prayed to myself.

**Author's Note: ** Hey my awesome readers it's me again. Now this story I just came up with. I like Carlisle a lot and I actually want to be a doctor when I grow up so most of my stories will be about him. Please let me know what you think of this. Review.


	2. The pain

**Chapter 2 **

Carlisle's Point of View 

I was driving at top speed to my house. Bella was losing a lot of blood and that was defiantly not good. I was thankful that I saw her chest go up and down which meant she was breathing. Although her breather was slow, at least she was breathing. I made to my garage and my car stopped next to Emmett's jeep and I immediately took Bella upstairs to my office. I laid her down on a couch and started checking the extent of her heard injury. I could tell you must have fallen down the steps, head first of course. I felt around to see if there were any visible bumps on her head but I found nothing. I went and grabbed my supply I needed. I wiped away some of the blood and then I saw that this was not going to work. She would need stitches. I went to my bag and pulled an anesthetic and injected the white liquid into her head. I heard a small gasp and I saw Bella wince.

"Bella?" I asked.

She moved her heard and moaned in pain. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's me dear. Does it hurt?" she nodded weakly at me. "It's ok." I told her soothingly "I'll take care of it" but she seemed to have slipped back into unconsciousness and was unresponsive. I stitched her head and was thankful when there wasn't any more blood. Then I went continued to examine the rest of her body. I found that there was another cut on her arm. I cleaned the wound and after the blood was gone another rush of blood came. I would need to stitch this one to. I sighed and went to go get a new injection when I heard my office phone ring. I ran and got it.

"Carlisle's office, what can I do for you?"

"Carlisle! Bella-she fell…down the step and is-go get her" I realized the high pitched voice yelling at me was Alice.

"Alice, calm down. I already got her. She is in my office."

"Oh thank heavens. I just got the vision now."

"Edward called me this morning and told me to see if Bella was ok since she didn't go to school and I found her"

"EDWARD!!!" I heard her yell in the distance.

"NO! Alice, listen to me clearly. Not a word to Edward till you come home. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…Oh never mind Edward." She said to Edward who was now by Alice. "Bye Carlisle. See you soon"

"Bye Alice" and I hung up the phone. I turned back my attention to Bella. I looked at her. She was paler then usual. I would have to ask her about that later and then I realized the dark bags under her eyes. She wasn't getting much sleep. And then it came to me, did she fall down the stair because she _fainted. _I took that into consideration and made a mental note to ask her when she woke up. Blood was still flowing from her body and I hurried to stop it. She had one scratch left and that was on her other arm. I sighed, _Bella, Bella, Bella. You really have to be more careful. _She turned her head and started to open her eyes. She fidgeted for a minute and then she saw me.

"Bella, sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

"Mmm…Carlisle?"

"Yes. It's me."

"It hurts" she whimpered.

"I know, I know. Don't worry."

"IT REALLY HURTS!!!" she yelled out in pain.

"Where Bella? Where does it hurt?"

"MY LEFT SIDE!!! UGH!!! CARLISLE MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!!" she begged me pain in her voice as she arched her back. I realized she was in way to much pain to be awake. I went to my bag and got an injection. I filled it with morphine and went back to Bella.

"Bella, I'm going to give you some morphine. It will make you drowsy. But you're in to much pain"

"Ok" she nodded. And soon after I injected her, she was asleep. Sleeping peacefully once again. Now the big question that was at the back of my head.

_What is hurting her so much? _

**Author's Note **Dear Readers, I know this is short but I want to hear your thoughts on this. And if you like my writing look at my other stories that I have written. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. The books

**Chapter 3 **

Carlisle's Point of View

I wondered what was making Bella's side hurt so much. She looked like she was in agony when she woke up. I lifted up her shirt and immediately found out why she was in so much agony. I felt along the side of her ribs and found that a bone was out of place and needed to be put back into place. I was thankful she wasn't awake to feel this because it would bring me sorrow to see her in so much pain. I quickly moved the bone into place and then taped it up quickly. I looked at the clock. 10:40. Edward will be home soon and till then I stayed their and watched my daughter sleep. I brushed her hair in a soothing way and was thankful she was sleeping peacefully. From the bags under her eyes I could tell she was up late doing something and hadn't gotten much sleep. And then just as I predicted the door opened downstairs. Light foot steps went to the couch and something was placed there and then I heard steps come up the stairs and a knock at my door.

"Come in' I said not wanting to disturb Bella.

I heard a small gasp come from my son "Oh my, what happen?" he was instantly at her side brushing her cheek. "She fell down the steps at her house when she was going to leave this morning. When I got there her head was bleeding and she was awake but I gave her morphine because she was in to much pain. A rib came out of place but she should be fine when she wakes up" Edward looked at her and I saw pain in his eyes.

"Edward" I said putting a gentile hand on his shoulder, "She will be fine son."

"I know Carlisle…it's just…she hasn't been herself lately. She been falling down more often and she hasn't been sleeping much."

"Well the falling down could be a cause of her not getting enough sleep. Do you know why she hasn't been able to sleep, maybe I could help her."

"She is nervous…about something…I just don't know what…Jasper has been feeling her emotions but she realizes that he is in the room and calms herself down."

"Well I'm sure she'll tell you when she is ready. But if it continues I think you should ask her, because this can't be good for her health."

"I know, I know. It's just…I think she is scarred to tell me…I think she thinks that I might be upset with her"

"Well son, I will ask her when she wakes up but we should let her sleep. She is obviously tired"

"Yes…" he agreed and then he bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and we left the room.

"I think I might go to her house and clean up the blood before Charlie get home" Edward said.

"Ok son." I would have been worried about my son going to a place unsupervised with blood but Edward is well under control today and he just hunted yesterday so it shouldn't be a problem. He left out the door and drove away to Bella's house.

Edward Point of View 

_What is wrong with my Bella? Was she upset about something? Maybe she is worried about something? She knows she can come to me about anything. Does she think I might get mad at her? She knows I'm open to her thoughts. It doesn't make sense. She hasn't been sleeping, and she is clumsier then ever and she is always so nervous and tense. Like she is on guard. What on earth could be bothering her? _

I thought over this the whole car ride to Bella's house. I parked in the drive way and went to the door. I got the key under the eve and then found the scene where Bella had fallen. A small puddle of blood was on the floor and dried up. I sighed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a mop and some bleach. I started cleaning and before I knew it I was done. The area was clean as if it never happened. I went upstairs and to her room. I sat on her bed. Her room was somewhat clean today. But on her bed were numerous books that were open and had bookmarks in them and her laptop was on the bed with numerous notes. I took a look at the titles: _How to be a good girlfriend, the perfect girlfriend, and 100 things to know so that you're a good girlfriend, how to make you more attractive _and so on. So is this what Bella was worried about? That she wasn't a good girlfriend? How could she think that? She is a beautiful girl and I would never want her to change and then I found something that made me feel instant guilt. The book was under her bed and was obviously not been opened for a while because of the dust that covered it. The book was titled _How to be happy with yourself after a break up. _It had a book mark on it but it had obviously not helped Bella with me leaving. I threw the book aside and a different book caught my sight. It said Poetry Journal_. Bella writes poetry? _I thought to myself. I was going to look in it but that would be an invasion of privacy and Bella would be upset and any way I had enough information. I knew why Bella was so upset and that is all I needed to know. I left out the window and to my house. Bella and I needed to talk. 

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Review.


	4. The conversation

**Chapter 4**

Edward's point of View 

I was on my way home from Bella's house. I was driving at top speed. And before I knew it I was in my drive way. I got out of the car and made my way into the house and up to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door and I heard Carlisle telling me to come in.

"Edward, what happened? You look distressed." He asked as soon as I walked in.

"Carlisle" I started, "I know what is wrong with Bella. She thinks she is a bad girlfriend. I went to her house and found numerous books on how to be a good girlfriend and they all had book marks in them. That's why she might be so tired because she has been up late reading them."

"So she is self conscious or intimidated?" Carlisle asked

"A little of both I think"

Bella's Point of View 

I was aware of pain. So, so much pain. It stabbed me and I yelled in protest to it. A voice that sounded like a gods was trying to sooth me but no matter how sweet the voice was it wouldn't work. The pain just stayed there. Torturing me. Making me scream. And then there was darkness. All the pain gone. Was I dead? No, I couldn't have been. I felt my self breathing. What had happened? Did I fall unconscious? I had all these questions but no answer so for the time being I pictured my self in Edward's arm. Him hugging me and kissing me and all that wonderful stuff and then light came to me. I was blinded by it. Now I felt the soreness around my ribs. I groaned and turned over but someone held me.

"No, you don't" I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle and Edward there.

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Edward asked me.

"A bit sore but better then when I woke up before"

"Does anything hurt?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip because my ribs still did hurt a bit. I decided to down play it. "No" I answered simply.

Carlisle wasn't buying it. "Bella" he said sternly.

I sighed "my side still hurts a bit" I said.

He walked over to me and said "may I?" I nodded weakly at him and he lifted up my shirt and felt around and I gasped in pain and then bit my lip.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No. It still hurts a bit. Not as much as before but still"

He nodded and then stood up. "I think I will give you some pain relief"

"NO! I don't want to sleep any more. Please Carlisle…"

Edward stepped in and said "Love, you're sick. Please let Carlisle take care of you." He said pleading with me.

I sighed "Is there any way I can talk you out of it?" I asked Edward.

"No. So don't try to talk me out of it"

"Fine. Carlisle I'll have the medicine"

"Good then I'll get the medicine ready. I'll be up in a bit" and with that Carlisle left the room to find whatever it was that he needed. And then Edward came over and knelt down beside me and brushed my cheek.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why did I find a bunch of book on how to be a good girlfriend in your room?" I looked at him in shock. How did he find out? He wasn't supposed to find out! I always thought I didn't deserve him but he always thought other wise and then he spoke again "…I also found an old book about getting over a break up"

"Edward…" I started, "It's just you're so perfect…and I am not. You're practically flawless. Do you know what the kids in class were talking about while you were on your hunting trip. They said that you are only with me for the money! They think I am paying you to be my boyfriend! Do you know how bad that makes me feel and how…how…" I didn't finish the sentence before the tears came running down my cheek. "When you left me, everyone thought I was a freak and didn't want anything to do with me. They thought I needed to find a new sex toy!" I said as my tears took over.

"Bella, love, you know none of that stuff is true. It's all just rumors. And I love you. You are my forever. I won't ever leave you and I will never forgive myself for leaving you. I know you have but I will never forgive myself"

"Edward…" I said holding my hand to his cheek. And then I felt more tears come out and roll down my cheek.

"Shhh love, it's ok. I love you. Shhhh" he said rubbing his thumbs against my cheek to take away the tears that were there. And then Carlisle came in and I saw him holding some supplies that were wrapped. I squeezed my hand a bit in Edwards and he turned to me. "It's ok love. Shhhh" he said soothingly. But I couldn't pay attention. I was focused on what Carlisle was doing. He opened the plastic to reveal a brand new syringe and when I saw it my heart started to race and my palms started to become clammy.

"Bella?" Edward asked and Carlisle was looking at me. "Are you ok? You're shaking"

"Oh…I…" my eyes went between the syringe on the table and Carlisle and Edward. And then realization crossed there face.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to be scarred. I promise it won't hurt, you'll only feel a pinch" Carlisle said soothingly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes, love. I'll be here" I nodded still not liking that the medicine was an injection. I sighed and said "Ummm…you know now that I think about it…it doesn't really hurt that much any more" I said.

"Bella, it's only a shot. Don't worry." Edward had said.

"I'll make it quick" Carlisle said. I nodded and then he came over with the injection. I gulped a bit but I think they heard it.

"Shhhh Bella. Shhhh…" Edward said soothingly, "It's alright"

"I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous" I said turning away from the syringe.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. You have every right to be nervous" Carlisle said. He was next to me now and then Edward turned my attention to him.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do…" I said looking down.

"Oh do you? Then look at me and tell me you know that's true."

"Edward Mason Cullen, I know you love me. I know that all the kids in school are just being dumb and spreading rumors. And I know for sure that I forgave you for leaving and I know you will never do it again." I said.

"And you'll throw those books away?"

"Yes" I said proudly.

"I love you" he said bending down and kissing me and then I felt a pinch by my arm. "Ow" and by the time looked Carlisle had already pulled it out.

I smiled "You planned that"

Edward chuckled "reading mines comes in hand so you know exactly when to kiss someone so they are distracted" I smiled and then I quickly felt the drowsiness come over me.

I yawned and said "I love you Edward"

"I love you to. Today, Tomorrow, Next week, Two months from now…forever" he whispered in to my ear before I dozed of.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's just I have had so much homework and test that I haven't been able to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me want you liked, what you hated, what you think should of happened all of that stuff. From steph.


End file.
